


[PODFIC] Love is the Third D-men-sion

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, NHL AU, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reference to anxiety attacks, Relationship Negotiation, Roommates, canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: A podfic of the work by Denois of the same nameAlexei's knee injury was healing fine on a diet of pie and pie, he didn't know why coach brought on two new d-men, but they better not be there to replace him.Justin meant to be a good son and go to med school. He'd chosen Harvard because it was one of the highest ranked pre-med programs in North America. But when the Falconers asked him to play for them alongside his celebrity crush, how could he say no?Playing in the AHL was not all it cracked up to be. Adam was two minutes away from submitting an application to a consulting firm when the Falc's called him and finally gave him his shot.





	[PODFIC] Love is the Third D-men-sion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is the Third D-men-sion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799050) by [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois). 

> This is my first ever podfic and I didn’t realize my recording software was using my computer mic and not my actual mic until the end so sorry if it’s a little fuzzy. 
> 
> I got Denois for Feedback Fest and I’ve already read and commented (and often beta’d) all of their works, so I decided to do a little something different! Hope you like it, Den!

Stream with Soundcloud:  


[Listen on tumblr](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/187546060211/i-made-my-first-podfic-this-is-my-first-ever)


End file.
